1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having a narrow border and a uniform loading effect by disposing the external gate tracking lines in the border region, where the external gate tracking lines include first external gate tracking lines and second external gate tracking lines at least partially overlapping with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the prevailing of multimedia application, display devices with a high resolution and a larger visible range become the development trend of the technology. While the resolution of the display device is improved, the number of conducting wires in the border region of the display device also increases. Therefore, in the border region of the conventional display device, more space is required for accommodating numerous conducting wires. Accordingly, the area of the border region of the display device can not be further decreased. In addition, because the RC loading of the conducting wires in the border region and that of the conducting wires in the display region are different, it may adversely influence the display quality of the conventional display device.